Stronger
by KlaineGleekGirl
Summary: The Glee Club is sent an email asking to meet in the auditorium. What happens when Mr. Schue isn't the one who sent the email? Summary Sucks, Just a lot of drama. Three Shot. Klaine, Brittana. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kurt's POV

To: , , , , , , , , , , and .

From:

Dear Glee Club,

I want to have an emergency Glee meeting tonight in the Auditorium at 7:00 p.m. If you cannot attend, please let me know immediately.

Sincerely,

Mr. Shue

I saved the e-mail after reading it and sighed, I turned to Blaine who was lying on his back on my bed, staring at the ceiling, "Blaine, Mr. Shue just sent an email out to the whole Glee Club, he wants us to go to the Auditorium at school for an emergency meeting, and it's exactly when our movie starts, "I pouted and sat beside him. He frowned and looked up at me, "We can't the movie?" I shook my head, "You can go…or you can go to the meeting with me, it'll be boring anyway, Rachel will talk the whole time…"

He smiled, "I'll go to your meeting to save you from having to listen to Rachel…" I grinned and leaned down, kissing him gently.

Santana POV

I sighed, Mr. Shue was ruining everything again, I just wanted to spend time with Britt, when I get his email. Brittany walked over, "What's wrong Santana?"

I smile and looked up at her, "Nothing's wrong Britt-Britt, Mr. Shue emailed saying he wants us to go to school tonight for a meeting."

Britt's eyes brightened, "Really? Can we go?"

I smiled and nodded, "Of course." She hugged me and we went out the get in my car.

Kurt POV

Blaine parked the car in front of the school. I sighed and looked over at him, "Sorry about the movie…"

He smiled and gently took my hand, "It's fine Kurt, I still get to spend time with you." He grinned. We got out and walked into the school.

Puck POV

I heard shuffling behind me and put the weights down, turning around. Karofsky stood there, "What are you doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"None of your business." He glared and went over to his locker. I heard my phone go off and walked over to my bag. I checked the email Shuester sent and sighed slightly. I put my phone away and picked up my bag, walking out of the locker room.

Rachel POV

After reading the email from Mr. Shue I got my things together and called Finn, asking him to pick me up.

Finn POV

Rachel called when I was playing Call of Duty, asking me to pick her up for the Glee Club meeting. So now I was driving to school with Rachel talking my ear off, I really couldn't pay attention to her.

Kurt POV

I walked into the auditorium with Blaine. Santana and Brittany were sitting on the edge of the stage, "Hey girls!" Blaine said and Brittany grinned.

"Dolphin! Baby Dolphin!" She jumped down and ran over, hugging us both.

"Hey Britt, how are you?" I asked when she stepped away.

She smiled and shrugged, "I'm good, Santana's not though." She looked back at Santana and sighed.

"You know how she gets Britt; everything's going to be okay." I grinned and put an arm around her shoulders.

Mercedes POV

I got Mr. Shue's email an hour ago and picked up Mike, Tina and Artie and drove to school.

"So what do you think the meeting is about?" Tina asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, but it's probably Rachel's idea…"

"I hope it's another song writing session, it's really fun." Mike said, not looking up from the PSP he held in his hand.

I laughed lightly and parked the car in the parking lot. Sam and Quinn were just pulling in it looked like. We all walked in together and stepped into the auditorium.

Outsiders POV

I watched from my car as each teen walked into the school. I smirked, when they realize Mr. Shuester isn't there, I'll make my move.

I stepped out of the car, signaling the others in the trees to follow me in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kurt POV

"Where's Mr. Shue?" Santana asked. We'd all been waiting for fifteen minutes and there still was no sign of Mr. Shue.

I looked over at Blaine, "We should've gone to the movie." I whispered and he smiled, kissing my cheek. I smiled and looked up as Rachel started talking.

"Since Mr. Shue isn't present, and I'm the captain, I believe we should talk about our set list for regional's, starting off with what solo I'm going to be singing…" She smiled and grabbed out binders from her bag, "These are all songs that I'm capable of singing…" She started passing them out.

Santana snapped, "You know what hobbit? I'm sick of you getting what you want all the time, there are others in this club! When do we get to shine? You know what; maybe I should give you a shiner…that'll teach you." She stepped forward but Sam and Puck held her back. Everyone started yelling, some at Rachel, and some at Santana to calm down. But there was only one voice that stood out from everybody's.

"As much as I would love to watch you do my dirty work for me…I still want to do it myself." Terry Shuester stood at the door of the auditorium, two large men behind her, each holding guns and ropes. She started walking down the steps towards us, "You know…with all of you gone, there will be nothing holding Will back from being with me all the time."

Finn spoke up, "Mrs... Shuester? Didn't Mr. Shue divorce you?" He looked confused, as always. She laughed lightly and held up a gun of her own.

"You don't speak unless I tell you to." Finn's eyes widened and he stepped back. I glanced over at Blaine and nervously took his hand. This wasn't going to end well.

Terry POV

I loved the look of fear on their faces. I just needed this to get over with. I snapped my fingers and the two men I'd hired walked towards the stage. I laughed as the teenagers scrambled onto the stage, looking for an escape.

I watched them carefully and saw a curly haired boy slowly stepping towards the emergency exit doors, "Frank!" I yelled and pointed at the boy. He smirked and shot the boy in the leg, once, only enough to hurt him not kill him, yet.

Kurt POV

Everything moved in slow motion. One second Blaine was next to me, pulling me towards the exit doors, the next he was on the ground crying out in pain. I knelt next to him and held his torso in my lap, "Blaine…oh god." Tears slipped from my cheeks onto his t-shirt. I took off my jacket, not caring that it was designer. I wrapped it around the wound on his leg, putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

Brittany ran over and took my spot, holding the pressure on Blaine's leg. I moved so his head was in my lap, I ran my hand through his hair, "It's okay, you're okay…" I whispered, whether to myself or to Blaine I didn't know.

Santana POV

Everyone was frozen for a minute when Blaine was shot. But then we turned towards the two guys coming towards us. They tied us up, duct-taping our mouths. I looked over at Brittany, they'd allowed her to have her hands tied in front so she could still keep pressure on Blaine's leg, but they made Kurt have his hands tied behind his back. They even tied Blaine's hands. Blaine stilled laid against Kurt who was fiercely crying, glaring at the men and then at Terry who was still laughing lightly from her seat.

"S-Someone will come for us…t-they'll know when we don't come home tonight…" Blaine said weakly, they hadn't taped his mouth so he could breathe right.

Terry smiled and shrugged, "You'll all be dead by then." There were whimpers scattered along the club. She stood up and walked onto the stage. She looked around the club and pointed at Rachel, "She helped start the Glee Club, her first." Frank, the one who'd shot Blaine, stepped forward and pointed the gun at Rachel's chest. Finn's eyes widened and he moved in front of Rachel, He shook his head wildly.

Terry smirked, "Fine…no orders then…just kill them all, I want to go home…" She stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

Everyone started crying, looking at each other for the last time.

Puck POV

I need to do something. I can't let this happen, I'm too young to die, and I really can't watch anyone get hurt. I got to my feet, I was behind both men. I ran forward and tackled a man, even though I couldn't wrap my arms around him I still got him down and his gun slid across and off the stage.

I heard him grunt under me and then pain shot through my back.

Will POV

I sat down with my laptop on the couch. I opened up my email and looked through the new messages. There was a message from Quinn saying she would try and make the meeting tonight but she didn't know if she could. He was confused, what was she talking about? He checked the sent messages and saw one sent to the whole Glee Club talking about a meeting in the auditorium. He frowned, he didn't send this.

He thought for a second. Terry. She'd been here earlier, he came home and she was there in the living room, his laptop on the coffee table.

He jumped up and grabbed his keys, running out to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Karofsky POV

I was cleaning out my locker after Puckerman left. Around twenty minutes later I heard what sounded like a gunshot. I walked out of the locker room and heard voices coming from the auditorium. I went to the windows and looked in; the Glee Club was on stage, tied up with two men pointed guns at them. Kurt was sitting with a curly haired kid I'd never seen before, he looked bad, and Brittany was holding something to his leg. He was the one who was shot. But then I looked over and saw Puckerman laying on the stage, bleeding from his back.

I saw a woman stand from the seats and walked towards the stage. I listened close to try to hear what she was saying. I heard mumbles but then I heard her say she wanted them all dead. I frowned, this wasn't good, I may have hated the Glee Club, especially the fairy boy, but this needed to be reported. I reached down to my pockets to get my phone but cussed loudly when I realized I left it in the locker room. I turned to go back and tripped, falling into the auditorium.

Everyone looked at me and the two guys with guns ran to me. They grabbed me before I could get out. They threw me onstage and tied me up like the rest of the club.

Kurt POV

We all heard a thump and a curse and looked up at the doors. Karofsky lay on the floor. He started to get up but the men were already grabbing him. They threw him onstage, tied him up and looked at Mrs. Shuester.

"Hmm…I don't know who he is but since he's here…kill him too. Come on! We don't have all night!" She huffed and walked off the stage.

"Terry. It's over." Everyone's head snapped up, Mr. Shue was standing in the doorway, two policemen behind him, red and blue lights could be seen from outside.

The two men started to panic, Frank pointed the gun at Blaine, wanting to finish him off. I screamed, it was muffled by the tape. I jumped forward just as Frank pulled the trigger. I felt a pain in my side and then there just blackness.

Finn POV

When the guy pointed the gun at Blaine again and Kurt jumped forward, everyone screamed.

I scrambled to my feet, even thought we were tied up and ran over to my brother. He just laid there, his head on Blaine's stomach where he'd landed. Blaine was crying Kurt's name, unable to pull him up. I looked over at Brittany who was crying and motioned to Kurt. She nodded and pulled him up, leaning him against me now.

Will POV

The two officers raised their guns and shot the man who'd fired his gun again. When he raised the gun I had already started running towards the stage. I got on stage and saw Puck lying face down, not breathing and then saw Blaine and Kurt, Kurt was on the verge of bleeding to death.

Paramedics rushed into the auditorium with stretchers. Within a matter of a minute, all of the wounded were on stretchers and the kids were untied and could speak again.

Terry and then two men were escorted out in handcuffs. I turned to the kids, "I'm so sorry…" Santana sobbed and buried her face in my chest. She'd never shown emotion towards me.

The others started crying and gathered around us. We were interrupted when their parents rushed in, calling their names.

I saw Burt Hummel and Carole run in, "Where's Kurt?" Burt said, looking around. Finn saw him and ran over sobbing, trying to explain. I went over and explained what happened to Kurt and Blaine. Burt turned white and rushed back out the door, Carole and Finn running after.

Kurt POV

I woke up, I could see the sun shining through the window of the hospital room window. Wait, hospital? What happened…Blaine…he was shot and then…I was shot…I gasped and sat up, instantly regretting it, a sharp pain shot through my body. Looked down and saw bandages wrapped around my midsection. I looked around, there was no one there but someone in a bed beside me. I saw an elevated leg, "Blaine…" I whispered, carefully moving forward to see if he was awake. He turned his head and then his eyes widened, "Kurt! You're awake!" He sat up and grinned slightly.

I rubbed my head groggily, "What time is it?" He smiled softly.

"Six in the morning…Tuesday…you've uhm…you've been in a coma since Friday night." I realized tears were slipping down his cheeks, I reached over, our beds weren't far from each other, and wiped off his cheeks, "Shh, I'm here now…" He nodded and then turned, pressing a button on his bed. Seconds later a nurse came in and smiled, "Well, it's nice to see you Mr. Hummel, I'll go get your family…and friends…"

Everyone was there, I'd found out that Puck was going to be rolled into Blaine and I's room. So twenty minutes later everyone was gathered around the three beds.

Brittany sat on my bed, clutching to my arm, "Don't sleep that long next time Kurty." I smiled softly and squeezed her hand, "I promise I won't Britty."

(Not Kurt POV, Not Anyone's In General)

Terry and the two men were put in jail for kidnapping and attempted murder.

Puck was paralyzed for about three months but then regained the used of his limbs again. He couldn't play football anymore but he didn't really care about that, just that he was still alive.

Blaine was in a cast for five months and still walked with a limp but he could still dance and since flawlessly. He transferred to McKinley two weeks after Kurt got out of the hospital.

Kurt has a nasty scar where they surgically removed the bullet from his hip bone. But he was alive and had Blaine.

The Glee Club went on to win Regional's singing Stronger by Brittany Spears.

_Fin_


End file.
